The Cullens Play Wii
by edwardlover125
Summary: this is what happens when vampires play a video game.do not own twilight or its characters. And Stephanie Meyer was not shoved into a trunk. Seriously.


The Cullen's Play Wii

By Edwardlover125 and Avatarlover1

"Hey guys! Look what I got!" Emmett exclaimed. Everybody looked over at the medium sized bag in Emmett's hands, which had the GameStop logo on it.

"What?" asked Edward, although I'm sure he already knew. Emmett wasn't exactly good at keeping his mind off of things.

"It's a Wii!" He pulled a receipt out of the bag.

"Uh huh," Edward said, grinning. Emmett noticed that the Wii was still in the bag.

"I mean it's a Wii!" he cried, taking the box into his hands and showing it off.

"Very good, Emmett. Tomorrow we'll learn Play Station," Edward replied. I laughed, and Emmett sighed.

"Ha ha," he said. "How do you hook it up?"

"Well, it's obvious. You plug that thing in the whosywhatsit and that doohickey in the… Bella, how do you hook it up?" Edward exclaimed.

"You put the color things in the color things in the TV. Then you put that thing here, that there and, voila!" They looked at me in disbelief when the setup menu popped onto the screen.

"How did you- I mean I knew you could do it!" Edward praised.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"Well, since Bella figured out how to get it to work, she should go first," Emmett said with a big smile on his face. I knew he just wanted to see me fall or turn red.

"No thank you. You should go first. I don't…" I stumbled over my words, trying to find an excuse. One didn't come.

"I don't think Bella should go first either." Edward looked over at Alice and she let out a laugh. She had obviously had a vision of me smashing the TV or something like that that would make me feel bad. "Let's let Jasper go first," Edward suggested. Jasper looked over to Alice and she gave him a reassuring smile and nod.

"Fine," Jasper said, taking the remote. "But, how do you do it?" I pointed on the screen where to click, and the main menu for Wii Sports popped up. Jasper chose baseball, and the game started.

"Hold on!" I yelled. "You need a mii!"

"Me? I'm right here"

"I think she was referring to herself, so what she's- Bella, you're cheating on me?" Edward gave me a look of total pain.

"No! We have to make characters of ourselves so we can play the game," I said.

"Oh."

"So, how do I make this 'me?'?"

"Menu. You press the housie button thingimajigerbob."

"Do I press reset?"

"No! Menu."

"Oh. Now what?"

"Mii"

"But there's nothing here that says me!"

"M-I-I"

"Oh" Jasper got to work. "How does it look?" he asked when he finished.

"It's great, if you're Mr. T. It has to look like you."

"What'cha talking about? It looks just like me!"

"Uh, no. Let Alice do it." I said.

"Ok…" Alice said. "Here, and here, and move that over. Done!"

I stared. "It has to be Jasper. Not Mario Lopez!"

"Oh, give me that!" Rosalie snatched the remote from Alice's hand. "There!"

"Good, it actually looks like Jasper this time." I exclaimed "Here, let me make an Edward," I said, taking the remote from Rosalie. When I was finished I looked at everyone's expressions. "Well, what do you think?" I asked Edward.

"I didn't know I looked that hot."

"Well, of course you don't," Emmett said.

"Well, I don't know. I think he is." Jasper said. Everyone looked at him.

"Can we talk?" Alice asked, while taking Jasper into the next room.

"Okay… well, let me make one for you, Bella." Edward said uneasily.

"Now, I know I don't look like a supermodel." I stared at the completed mii that resembled Eva Longoria.

"Looks like you to me," Emmett said,

"Come here!" Rosalie told Emmett and took him into the other room too. Carlisle and Esme walked through the door.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asked, looking at my mii.

"Making virtual characters of ourselves on the Wii Emmett bought. I made this one. It's Bella," Edward explained.

"Oh, looks… a lot like her." Carlisle held back laughter and Edward gave him a dirty look. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett walked back into the room and everyone made a mii. Then Emmett wanted to play.

"Eddie! Box with me!" Emmett said.

" Okay. But don't pout when I beat you."

"Fine, but I'm not going to lose." The first round started and Edward knocked Emmett out in thirty seconds. "You were just lucky," Emmett said.

"Rosy, fight me!"

"Uh, fine." Rosalie took the remote from Edward. When the first round started Emmett got in some good punches, but then Rosalie knocked Emmett out in the second round. Emmett stomped out of the room.

"He'll be back," Alice said.

"I'll go calm him down," Jasper said. I could hear Emmett swearing from all the way upstairs.

"I want to play bowling." I got up and started my game. I rolled the ball into the gutter.

"Here, let me show you how to do it," Edward said, taking the remote. As soon as he let go, the ball went into the gutter.

"So you want the ball to go into the right gutter, not the left?"

"No!" He cried, jumping to his feet. "It's supposed to knock over the pins."

"It's okay," I said sympathetically. "No one can be perfect at everything." I patted his shoulder.

"But I'm supposed to be good at everything!"

" Edward, don't show off," Esme scolded; while he passed the remote off to Alice.

"Sorry. Hey, have you guys noticed how out of character we are?" Just then Emmett and Jasper walked back into the room.

"Yeah, and where is the usual lady that comes in and writes about us?" Jasper asked.

"And who are they?" Emmett asked as Edwardlover125 and Avatarlover1 walked through the door.

"Hi."

"Hello," said Edward. "Now, who are you two?"

"I'm Edwardlover125. You're hawt!"

"Edward blinked dramatically "Thank… you?"

"Hello, I'm Bella," I said, trying to get them to stop drooling over _my_ boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's nice. Hi Emmett!" Edwardlover125 said. Rosalie was up in a heartbeat hissing at the two girls making goo-goo eyes at the two boys. I felt like joining her.

"So, why are you two writing about us, and when did you get the copyrights?" Alice asked.

"We were bored, and we thought it would be interesting." Avatarlover1 replied. "Maybe we should check on you-know-who in the trunk," she whispered to the other girl.

"Who's in the trunk?" I asked.

"Tephanie-Sta, Eyer-Me."

"Who? I don't speak French."

"It's Pig Latin."

"Oh." I figured in my head. "Oh!"

"Uh huh."

"Wait," I said. "You have Mark Twain in your trunk?"

"No, it's Stephanie Meyer! Oops, didn't mean to say that out loud."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Avatarlover1.

"There's only one thing to do… hug Edward!"

"Hey!" I said. "No touchy my boyfriend!" Edward was ambushed and then the girls walked over to Emmett with Edward still in their death grip, and included him in on the hug.

"This is fun!" Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched. "Over here, now!"

Emmett walked over like a sad puppy.

"Jasper! Come here!" both girls said in unison. Jasper walked over and gave them a hug. I got up to free Edward from their everlasting hug. They didn't budge.

"Let him go!" I yelled.

"But we love him!"

"No! I do!"

" I'll arm wrestle you for him!" Edwardlover125 said.

"It's on!"

…

"I lost!" I cried

"Bella, man you're weak," Emmett laughed. The two girls towed Edward out the door and into their car. He didn't even struggle.


End file.
